Ingenua
by Fa'anlovelydreams
Summary: La piedra mas puntiaguda, que estaba en su camino era su ingenuidad. Sakura adoraba a su novio, una vida perfecta... hasta que un muchacho la enamora y resulta ser nada mas ni nada menos que el amante de su hermano. Sola en el olvido.
1. Prologo

Los personajes son pertenecientes al grupo Clamp, Obra muy bien hecha por cierto.

**"La vida te toma de la mano, y te agita como una bolsa de plástico La única manera de evitarlo es teniendo un contenido dentro, y eso mismo es el problema de hoy en día. Si tuviéramos mas cosas adentro, entonces no nos agitaría a su gusto"**

**_Ingenua_**

Era un tarde lluviosa y Sakura corría lo mas que podían sus pies, atravesó el parque pingüino, con las gotas de lluvia escurriéndose en su piel y enjuagando sus lagrimas.

Al final, de tanto correr y a pesar de exponerse a un futuro resfriado, ella se detuvo, junto sus manos, las acerco a su cara y lloro aun mas, como una jodida condenada. Cuando se canso de llorar, estoica se sentó en un banquillo cercano, para, lógicamente seguir lamentándose.

En otra ocasión, de alguna manera u otra la situación por la que estaba pasando seria mas ligera, por que estaría acompañada por sus amigas… pero no ahora por que… ya no las poseía. ¿Por qué? Por que si. Por que era una idiota.

Y no solo eso, sino también sucedió que había dejado a su novio Ryu, su amor, -su primer amor- luego de dos años de perfecto noviazgo, para estar con un chico, que decía adorarla… pero que al final la dejo de lado, por un chico. Por un chico, un muchacho, ¡prefirió un pene a una vagina, Dios santo! Y ella se quedo sola, pagando por su estupidez… pagando por su ingenuidad.

Este chico, claramente homosexual se dedico a torturar su mente, constantemente diciendo lo hermosa que era, lo atractiva que era, lo buena que era, lo amable, lo dulce, etc., mientras ella se encontraba de novia, haciéndola dudar, vacilar por la real atracción que sentía por su hasta ese momento novio, Ryu. Pero, cuando ella decidió dar por terminada la relación con el, el muchacho que resulto ser gay, llamado Yukito, comenzó a tener actitudes puntualmente sospechosas, con nada mas ni nada menos que con su hermano, actividad que resulto un poco cotidiana para ellos, y con el pasar los días también para ella. Hasta que no pudo ignorar mas las marcas en sus cuellos y sus abrazos frente a ella.

Un día, ella se encontraba en la sala, y ellos en la cocina. Con sed, luego de hacer zapping en el sillón por quince minutos, decidió ir a por un vaso de agua. Algo que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no hacer.. o que tal vez fue la mejor decisión de su vida. La cuestión es que, en cuanto llego el umbral de la cocina, vio con toda la sorpresa e incredulidad del mundo a su hermano apoyando a Yukito contra el mesón de mármol, con una mano sobre su entrepierna y besándolo en los labios.

Sigilosa, salio de la casa y fue directo al parque pingüino, trepo a un árbol, y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Su vida, durante el ultimo mes, se resumía a llorar y lamentarse cada tarde en aquel parque, odiándose a si misma y repasando los hechos vividos.

**E un mundo difficile. Fanie escribiendo para ustedes caballerosas muchachas,**

Aquí, desde mi roñoso escritorio, escribiendo esta historia para ustedes con todo el amor del mundo. Espero sus respuestas a mi propuesta, Besitos


	2. Capitulo 1: La mujer en su estado natura

**Las personajes no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran ya los habría violado… mmhh no tenia que decir eso.**

_**Capitulo 1: La mujer en su estado natural, es naturalmente femenina.**_

Amanecía en Tomoeda, con un esplendoroso día soleado por delante, las cigarras cantando, los calidos rayos de luz entrando lentamente por su ventana, alumbrando la habitación mientras las aves risueñas cantaban al unísono. Una muy agradable mañana… en contraposición a lo que se encontraba en la cama de la pequeña-no-tan-pequeña Sakura.

Con la mitad de la frazada rosada en el piso, y la otra mitad enredada entre sus piernas, peludas y con puntos negros, con marcas de sabanas impresas en la piel. Su cuerpo parecía un pedazo de plastilina modelada por un niño de 5 años, toda desparramada y sin una forma fija. El cabello castaño claro parecía un nido de algún animal exótico, que tapaba sus tupidas cejas. Con la misma ropa que había usado la ropa la noche anterior, ella descansaba entre pañuelos con mocos y su PC en la cama a medio cerrar.

Sucede que desde que sucedió… lo sucedido, Sakura había pasado de ser una chica linda… a ser la hermana del cuco. Piernas sin depilar, cejas sin depilar, ojeras, restos de lagrimas, cabello con frizz, algunos granos, espinillas, unos kilos de mas, en fin… se había descuidado. Mucho.

Ella seguía dormida, hasta que los rayos e sol apuntaron a su cara de una manera totalmente molesta, y no tuvo mas remedio que despertarse y levantarse.

Así, lentamente se levanto, algo agobiada por el dolor constante de cabeza que últimamente sufría pero que por costumbre adquirida esas últimas semanas, la habían llevado a convivir con eso. Se quedo en medio de su habitación y miro hacia su cama… parecía un nido de ratas. El piso había florecido de medias sucias y pañuelos usados. Debía cambiar las sabanas… Ñe, mas tarde lo haría.

Fue al baño, se ducho, se coloco el uniforme, se ato el cabello hasta la espalda en un moño bajo, tomo su mochila, del mismo lugar que la dejo ayer, y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días- saludo, neutral. Se sentó en la silla y unto mermelada de frambuesa en una tostada, y se la comió.

-Buenos días, pequeña Sakura.-devolvió el saludo Fujitaka, algo contrariado por la actitud de Sakura en las últimas semanas.-Oye, Sakura ¿puedes ir a despertar a tu hermano? Se ha quedado con Yukito estudiando hasta tarde.- Si claro, pensó Sakura.

-S-si, papa- se levanto, y algo recelosa fue a la habitación de su hermano, Touya. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, silenciosa, y lo vio enroscado con Yukito en su cama, ambos desnudos. Miro hacia abajo, y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Oh, Dios, era demasiado morboso. Se humedecieron sus ojos, y toco la puerta

-Hermano, el desayuno esta listo. –dijo tratando de sonar normal.

No respondió, pero a ella le daba igual.

Fue a la cocina, tomo sus cosas, dijo un suave, Adiós papa. Y se fue caminando al colegio. Oh, odiaba el sol.

Cuando paso por el parque Pingüino, se acerco al árbol que mas le gustaba, se trepo, como todas las veces que pasaba por allí, y contemplo la vista bajo la sombra de las ramas.

Últimamente se había levantado temprano, a las 6 am. así todos los días por la simple razón de que su mente encontraba mas divertido pensar sobre asuntos que la aquejaban, a dormir. Lo que desembocaba a una Sakura mal dormida, con insomnio, con un humor del carajo. Y sola. Ella estaba sola.

Saben, antes ella era muy popular, con muchas amigas, con una sonrisa constante, divertida… hasta que sucedió lo que sucedió. Pensaba constantemente en el asunto, y se sentia mal consigo misma, muy horrenda consigo misma. Su autoestima estaba por los suelos.

Rika, Chiharu y Naoko, sus mejores amigas la habían abandonado. ¿Por que? Por que cuando salía con Ryu, ella siempre las dejaba de lado. Siempre prefería salir con su novio… exnovio ahora. Y ellas no lo habían soportado, y la abandonaron. Su mejor amigo era Ryu… y por suerte lo seguía siendo. Ellos habían cortado bien, y era mejores amigos, se llevaban mejor que cuando estaban de novios incluso. El era lo único que ella tenía.

-Mierda- Soltó, enojada.

Con todos esos pensamientos atrofiando su mente, decidió quedarse en blanco y mirar el cielo un rato. Cinco minutos después se bajo del árbol, y camino hacia el colegio. Llego a tiempo. Siempre salía temprano de su casa para no cruzarse con su hermano, o al menos lo intentaba. Por lo que tenia tiempo de sobra para ir al parque pingüino y llegar a su clase a tiempo. Oh, odiaba la secundaria.

Con su aura negra asustando a cualquiera que se le acercara, camino a su banco, dejo su mochila, y se dedico a dormir, hasta que entro el profesor.

-Buenos días, siéntense correctamente clase. Hoy se integrara un nuevo alumno, entra, por favor. – Lentamente, entro un chico con la piel pálida, cabello negro, ojos negros y una sonrisa ladina.

-Buenos días, me llamo Tokuro Spinel, espero que nos llevemos bien- y sonrío aun mas. Sakura, desde su asiento, lo miro y le pareció lindo. Pero no le gusto.

-Siéntese atrás de la señorita Kinomoto. Kinomoto, por favor levante su mano.

Ella se irguió en el asiento y levanto su mano.

En cuanto Spinel se sentó detrás de ella, comenzó a hablarle.

-Oye, ¿Sakura, cierto? ¿Te puedo llamar así?

-¿Que quieres?-respondió de manera amistosa

-Nada, oye ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?

-¿Estas intentando ligarme en el colegio?

-Para nada,

-Kinomoto, Tokuro, si no se callan irán a dirección

-Si profesor- respondieron al unísono.

El día termino, y ella acepto salir con el, después de todo estaba soltera y no tenia nada que hacer. Quedaron para el sábado a las 2 de la tarde.

Cuando llego a su casa, y vio que no había nadie, subió a su habitación y comenzó a limpiarla. Limpio el piso, tiro la basura, hizo su cama, puso su PC en el escritorio, acomodo su ropa. Y mando al carajo a su vida de antes. Ella iba a salir del pozo en el que se encontraba, por que si a Spinel le había gustado –aun cuando parecía una especia de cuco del siglo XXI, entonces podía gustarle a cualquiera.

De ahora en mas, seria una nueva Sakura… después de jugar con su Ps3. Mierda, no había guardado su ultima partida del Assasins Creed… a la mierda, la haría de nuevo y terminaría el juego.

Oh, amaba su Ps3.

Fannie rules! Jah, claro. Bueno, aca yo, escribiendo la cosa esta. Espero que les guste, Shaoran no va a estar disponible por un rato… esta ocupado conmigo.. digo, esta ocupado en.. China. Si, China. Muajajajaj te voya violar Shaooo Wiiiiiiiiiii

Espero sus reviews, si lo quieren vivo…. –risa macabra


	3. Capitulo 2: Si sabes que el sapo es un j

**Las personajes no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran ya los habría violado… mmhh no tenia que decir eso.**

**_Capitulo 2: Si sabes que el sapo es un jodido sapo, ¿para que lo besas?_**

Hoy era viernes, un hermoso viernes nublado. Era su clase de educación física y ella trotaba sin cesar entre sus compañeras ya exhaustas La noche anterior, se había pasado 4 horas en su Ps3 trabajando en una misión del Assasins Creed por lo que realmente seguía igual que ayer, sin depilación ni nada. Su cabello con el frizz se había vuelto aun más indomable, así que lo había atado. En fin, se había propuesto bajar de peso, por lo que corría como una desaforada las 10 vueltas que debía realizar.

-Kinomoto, has mejorado en tu resistencia.-Le dijo el profesor de educación Física. Si, Sakura siempre había sido una deportista nata, pero cuando sucedió lo sucedido, ella había aumentado unos kilos, y con la depresión no poseía las ganas para correr. Así, su rendimiento en las semanas anteriores, había sido desastroso. Sakura le sonrió y agradeció efusivamente. Luego, se dispuso para la elongación de sus piernas.

-Dejaremos aquí las clases por hoy. Respiren por la nariz y no se acuesten. –ella se quedo con cara de "Joder, yo quería ejercitarme"-Vayan a las duchas- Sentencio luego el profesor, tomando su mochila y haciendo ademán de irse- Ah, me olvidaba. La semana que viene comenzaran mis vacaciones; por lo que vendrá un suplente durante un mes a impartirles las clases.

-¿Un mes profesor?

-¿Donde ira usted de vacaciones?

-Profesor, lo extrañaremos

Sakura escucho seguidamente. Sus compañeras adoraban al profesor Kou, porque nunca daba mucha actividad en sus horas. Además, era muy simpático y con los años se había ganado el cariño y respeto de todos los alumnos de la secundaria Seijo. Lo cierto es que ella también lo extrañaría Pero en fin tomo sus cosas y se fue a las duchas.

Una vez duchada, se enredo en su toalla y fue directo a su casillero a sacar su ropa. La gran parte de sus compañeras estaban desnudas allí dentro. Incluidas Rika, Naoko y Chiharu.

Quienes, cabe decir, no le dirigían la palabra y la miraban desde lejos con la mirada fría, como si nunca se hubiesen hablado, como si no se conocieran. Y a ella le molesto poco y nada.

Al final del día Sakura llego a su casa y la encontró en penumbras, no había nadie. Lo mas seguro es que Touya estuviese en casa de Yukito, y para comprobar, ella se dirigió a la pizarra done los tres,-Fujitaka, Touya y ella- anotaban que harían en el día y lo confirmo:

_"Duermo en casa de Yukito"_

Bien por el, se dijo. Recordó también que su padre estaba corrigiendo los finales en la Universidad, por lo que seguramente vendría hasta muy pasada la noche. Así que, decidió acicalarse como hace mucho no lo hacia: fue al baño, preparo el agua bien caliente mientras se preparaba la cena y la cera en el microondas.

Al final de la noche, ella estaba depilada, con un tratamiento facial y completamente relajada, mientras terminaba otra misión del Assasins Creed.

Era de madrugada, ella se despertaba, muy tranquila y feliz, como renovada. Se levanto con los rayos del sol, y arreglo su cama, extendió su frazada rosa y se saco el pijama. Fue al baño, se ducho rápido se lavo los dientes y volvió a la habitación Tomo unos viejos pantalones cortos y una remera blanca y bajo a desayunar. Eran las 10 AM y ella estaba radiante.

-Buenos días papa- saludo sonriente a Fujitaka-Buenos días mama-saludo al pequeño cuadro con la foto de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, y se le quedo observando... su madre era una mujer bellísima, con el cabello negro y unos preciosos ojos verdes, en la foto llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles negros. Sonriente, posaba a la cámara y parecía detener al mundo con su paz y felicidad.

Al mismo tiempo Fujitaka miro a Sakura... ella era bastante parecida a Nadeshiko: Tenia el cabello castaño algo claro, ojos verdes oscuros color musgo, los labios rosados y una figura que estaba seguro que en un tiempo mas seria perfecta. A sus 16 años ella era muy bella, pero prefería no hacerlo ver demasiado, así que siempre usaba ropa holgada. El le había enseñado a Sakura que la mujer bella es aquella que enamora desde la palabra, y Sakura lo había entendido siempre. Sus ojos se dirigieron al semblante de Sakura, y confirmo que sus ojos estaban un poco más vibrantes que antes. Sonrió.

-Sakura, tu desayuno se enfría- Dijo contento.

-¡Perdón!-Tomo sus palillos y comenzó a comer tranquila.

-¿Que harás el fin de semana? Recuerda que tu prima Tomoyo llegara el domingo Sakura.

-¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Se quedara en casa?-Dijo sorprendida.

Su prima... como extrañaba a Tomoyo. Ellas solían compartirlo todo, los juguetes, ropa, se la pasaban juntas todo el tiempo y el hecho de que vivieran a tan solo un par de cuadras la una de la otra solo las unía aun mas, eso junto con el hecho de que iban al mismo colegio. Pero cuando su tía Sonomi, que era la dueña de una empresa de juguetes y tecnología, había decidido mudarse a Tokio junto con Tomoyo para realizar más fácil su trabajo y que no le quedara tan lejos el trabajo de su casa, ella y Tomoyo dejaron de verse por mucho tiempo. La noticia alegro los ojos de Sakura, quien de repente sonrió como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

-Pues si, tu tía Sonomi se ira a Francia hasta finalizar el año, por lo que les ofrecí que Tomoyo se quedara aquí para que no este sola. Eso también significa que ira a tu colegio Sakura. -

-¿Enserio papa? ¡Muchas gracias!

Termino de desayunar y subió felizmente a su habitación. En el camino iba recordando a Tomoyo. La recordaba como una muñeca e porcelana, con el cabello negro muy largo, los ojos violetas amatistas, labios pálidos y de apariencia frágil, adoraba grabar a Sakura y sacarle fotos, pero era una jodida maniática. Una vez la mantuvo durante una hora en la misma posición por que se le había acabado el rollo de la maquina y fue a buscar otro. El problema fue que estaba en una caja cerrada con llave, lleve que solo tenia Sonomi. Y joder, Tomoyo no le permitió moverse hasta que llego Sonomi. En fin, Tomoyo la adoraba y constantemente le daba sus muestras de aprecio. Sakura también la adoraba...

Como sea, encendió su Ps3 y siguió jugando, hasta las 13:30, momento en el que se apresuro para vestirse. Apago la consola y se dirigió al armario. Una vez allí saco un vestido rojo, verde y naranja que solo era ceñido en la cintura, después era suelto, muy veraniego. Se coloco unos tacones color neutro y una cartera del mismo color. Se ato el cabello en una cola baja y rápido se encamino al centro comercial.

Llego y visualizo rápidamente a Spinel, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, con una raída remera roja y un pantalón de Jean negro.

-Hola-saludo ella nerviosa. Solo había salido con Ryu y le parecia algo extraño una cita, ya que estaba acostumbrada a algo con mas confianza… y no la tenia con Spinel.

-Hola Saku, ¿como estas?-la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Sakura arrugo la nariz, Spinel olía a mierda.

-Bien, oye… tengo un amigo… que piensa que eres muy bonita.-ella se le quedo viendo estupefacta.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto mientras subían por las escaleras automáticas. Joder si era esa pendeja da de agachar la cabeza diciendo tácitamente que era el, se daría de bruces contra la pared por salir con un niñato.

Spinel agacho la cabeza mirándola de reojo.

Joder.

No, no se daría contra la pared, no con sus tacones… se iría al carajo si hacia mucho movimiento.

-Ah, mira en cartelera esta Sky fall… ¿la vemos?-Sakura inquirió cambiando de tema bruscamente.

-¿Qué? Esa película no la veo ni en broma. Es muy comercial. Veamos una de miedo… hm… aquí, Sinister.

-¿Qué? No, no… no me gustan las de miedo.

-Oh, ¡vamos! ¿Tienes miedo Sakurita?

-¡No! Es solo que… que no…por favor-Dijo Sakura, rogando al cielo para que no insista.

-Esta bien…

Maldito hijo de puta. No, enserio, era un jodido imbecil. La había timado."Veremos la que tu quieras, jaja estaba de broma, compraremos Sinister."Le había dicho aquel desgraciado.

Y así, ella estaba muerta de miedo contra el asiento plegable del cine, casi en estado de shock y el, concentrado sonriéndose de vez en cuando. Oh, Dios santo, en que jodido momento se le habia ocurrido una idea tan estupida. Si Spinel antes le parecia un chico agradable, ahora lo veía como un pendejo que no tomaba en cuenta las necesidades de una señorita. Bufo sonoramente y miro hacia el costado.

Spinel, la vio de reojo y pensó que Sakura era una mojigata. El frío del aire acondicionado del cine le helaba los huesos. Parecia la heladera de una carnicería, pero a Sakura parecia no afectarle. Se sentía como una marica. Así que no se el ocurrió mejor idea que besarla, ya que quedaría bien macho… ¿no?

Un sonido los distrajo a ambos, el personaje de la película habia apoyado su taza de café en el escritorio, y al lado de esta estaba su PC con una foto de un hombre con una mascara terrorífica. A ambos les llamo la atención la mascara, y cuando el personaje dejo de ver la PC, el hombre de la foto en ella miro rápidamente a la cámara. Y joder, que Sakura se atraganto el grito con el llanto.

-¡Buaaaaaa!-Grito, al unísono de dos o tres chicas atrás de ellos.

-Oye Sak, solo es una película.-Le dijo Spinel, acerco su cara a la de ella y la beso. A Sakura se le fue el miedo… y le entro el asco. ¿Qué ese tipo no se lavaba nunca la boca? Sabía a rayos, y además tenia los labios partidos, paspados y secos. Se quiso morir ahí mismo. El intentaba darle apasionados besos, y ella salir corriendo.

-Oye, estas temblando- a ella se le ocurrió apartarse para decirle eso. Tenía muy poca imaginación.

-Ahora ya no tengo tanto frío-y la beso de nuevo.

Sakura solo pensó que no veía la hora para irse de allí y no escuchar nunca más esas frases de telenovela barata.

Cuando termino la película, salieron del cine y se dirigieron a la salida. No se dirigieron mas la palabra, y cuando se saludaron el le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Cuando llego a su casa, estaba todo apagado. Tiro su bolso al piso, se quito los zapatos,-que habían dejado mas de tres ampollas- y corrió al sillón mas cercano con el control remoto en mano. Pero, cuando estaba apunto de sentarse-desparramarse, una voz masculina le llamo la atencion

-Monstruo, ten cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer.

-¿Eh? ¿Hermano?

-Quien mas, Monstruo. Por un momento creí que me ibas a aplastar las costillas hasta matarme.-espeto Touya, sarcástico. Mas… a Sakura no la inmuto.

-Oh, bueno. Me voy a mi habitación.-Estoica, camino fuera de la sala. No quería hablar con su hermano. No quería, enserio.

-Sakura…-llamo el, con la cabeza gacha y en un susurro. Rápidamente se levanto y la tomo el brazo, a lo que ella bruscamente lo miro con la frente arrugada y los ojos brillosos.-Tenemos que hablar.

Ehhhmmm bueno, aca el 2º capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten, y que me dejen sus reviews, por que nadie me manda nada.. y voy a empezar a pensar que la historia es una garcha. Gracias


End file.
